Wrist-wearable accessories, e.g., watches, fitness trackers, bracelets, etc., typically include a band that includes an adjustment mechanism to allow the size of the band, when closed into a loop, to be changed to fit a number of different wrist sizes. Such bands are either generally contiguous, e.g., two straps joined together by a “double-locking folderover clasp” that bridges between the two straps and that does not need to be removed in order for the wearer to remove the band, or are discontiguous, e.g., two straps, one of which has a buckle of some sort and the other strap that has features allowing it to interface with the buckle—the two straps are typically disconnected from one another in order for the wearer to remove the band.
For discontiguous bands, one common fastening system is a tang buckle, which has the general appearance of a belt buckle with a frame (also referred to as a “loop”) and tang (also sometimes referred to as a “pin” or “prong”) that are attached to the end of one of the straps—referred to herein as the “buckle strap”—and usually configured such that the tang can rotate relative to the frame but cannot rotate past the frame. The frame is sized to have an opening through which the other strap—referred to herein as the “adjustment strap”—can be passed, and the tang may engage with one or more holes on the other strap and prevent the other strap from being pulled back out of the frame. The “free” end of the adjustment strap is typically secured with a “keeper,” which is usually a rectangular-shaped loop that has an opening that is as wide as the straps are and as tall as the stacked height of the two straps; the keeper is usually mounted on the buckle strap and the free end of the adjustment strap may be inserted into the keeper and the keeper slid to the end of the adjustment strap to keep it from protruding out from the fastened band (thus the name “keeper”).